Memory's Hand
by cococrazy4109
Summary: [Teen Wolf Season 1] Sometimes we put up walls. Not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to knock them down. But so far no one in Skye's life has cared enough to even try.
1. Midnight Stroll

Imagine if the boy you had been in love with your entire life was in love with someone else. Now imagine that someone else was not only the prettiest and most popular girl in the whole school, but also currently unavailable. Imagine what it would feel like to know that the chances of your love realizing this were next to none. Well, Skye Spears could tell you exactly what it felt like, and it wasn't pretty. Because unrequited love was a bitch. It didn't consider your feelings, didn't stop to ask if you were okay before trampling your heart or stop it from beating at a hundred miles per hour from a single look.

You were rendered helpless against it because that's what loves does. And it sucks, and it hurts, and sometimes it makes you feel like anything would be worth not feeling this pain. Or it could leave you breathless with the brute force of its intensity, a constant ecstasy as you soar through cloud nine.

Sadly love never asks for your opinion. It was like a roller coaster to many, with its ups and downs, its twists and turns. Unfortunately for Skye she hated roller coasters, not only did they make her throw up, but they always left her with a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

For some there seemed no way to escape while others were lucky enough to find something, anything, to tether them to the ground. It could be a person, a hobby or perhaps even an object. For Skye it has always been photography. Ever since she was a small girl she had been fascinated by how with just a simple click you could capture a memory forever.

She received her first camera at the age of seven, a gift from her dad. Some may find that an uncommonly young age to give such a gift like that to a mere child, but Skye had never been an ordinary child. She had an aura around her that emitted deep understanding and intelligence. The fact that she had been moved up a grade only reinforced this statement.

Photography was her escape, her way of dealing with things. It was what had helped her get through her dad's death and the events that followed. It was marvelous how such a small object could bring so much comfort and peace of mind to her.

Her mother had never understood that. She was a very clinical person and not very good with feelings. She hadn't taken her husband's death too well. She was one of those people who couldn't handle being alone.

Skye wasn't sad to leave her to go live with her uncle. She was happy to forget her mother and the house that reminded her of her father every waking moment.

Her uncle lived in a small town called Beacon Hills where he worked as a deputy in the local police department. Not a lot ever happened, something Skye was glad of as she didn't think she could handle the death of her uncle as well.

The two were very similar and got along immediately. He reminded Skye of her father at times and during the span of a few short instants it would be like her dad was there and had never left her.

Her uncle soon became much more than the guardian who took care of her. So when the night before school started the phone rang announcing a 10-54, possible dead body, Skye grew worried. A dead body meant a murderer. And a murderer meant danger. So ignoring all instructions to stay in the house Skye grabbed a flashlight and her camera before leaving the house.

The woods were dark and damp and Skye regretted not having picked a warmer jacket. But seeing as there was no one with her to complain too she shrugged of the coldness, wrapped the clothing closer to her body, and kept walking.

Small puffs of breath surfaced from her mouth before dissolving into the air. The moonlight made a break between some of the tree branches, emitting a pretty color in the leaves that lay on the ground. Normally she would have stopped to take a picture but worry consumed her and she couldn't seem to find it in her to stop.

As she continued to trek through the woods Skye let out a low screech as her body lurched forward, her foot having been caught by a vine. The flashlight that had been in her hand tumbled away, turning off on the impact, as she was left sprawled in a awkward position surrounded by darkness.

It took her a few minutes before she found the light and longer to get it working. However once it clicked on again Skye regretted it as the body a girl was revealed to her, inches from where her face had previously landed.

Holding back a scream she shone the light around, it was the body the police was looking for, but they hadn't mentioned anything about it being torn in half. The girl had dark hair and looked to be in her twenties. She also seemed slightly familiar but Skye shrugged of the feeling before taking her camera out.

This would be of use to the police. When Skye was satisfied with the amount of pictures taken she got up, dusted herself off and headed to look for her uncle, this time to tell him she had found what they were looking for, hoping that would be enough to distract him from the fact that she had disobeyed him.

She had been walking for about five minutes before a two pair of footsteps echoed around her, heading in her direction. Quickly turning her light off she took shelter behind a tree, knowing it wouldn't be enough cover but better than nothing. What if it was the killers coming back for the body? The steps neared and as Skye labored her breathing a plan formed in her head.

The police had to be nearby. If she could just create enough commotion to attract attention they would be able to capture the killers, hopefully. In the meantime she would try to put up a fair fight with the minimum defense skills her uncle had taught her for emergencies, such as this.

Knowing it was a stupid idea and she would most likely get hurt in the process, she lunged towards one of the shadows as they walked by her. She rapidly came to the conclusion that it wasn't the murders, or anyone dangerous for that fact, when the body squeaked in surprise as they collided.

Skye and whoever she had just tackled fell to the floor with a hard thud, both bodies rolling around until she somehow ended sitting on top of the other person's chest. A cloud shifted and permitted Skye to see the outline of the person beneath her, revealing none other than Stiles Stilinski, the boy Skye had been in love with ever since she had first arrived in Beacon Hills.

Skye became eternally grateful for the darkness as her mind caught up with her position followed by her cheeks. Quietly mumbling an apology she stood up and took a few steps back. It was then that she caught the amused expression on Scott McCall's face, Stiles best friend and partner in crime, also the other person Skye had heard.

"What the fuck are you two doing out here?" She demanded angrily, trying to sound frustrated as she raked her hands through her hair, while really brushing it with attracting attention from the boys. They didn't.

Of course Skye already knew what they were doing, in fact she had been expecting Stiles to show up, no doubt dragging Scott along, as those two were always near trouble and too curious for their own good.

Stiles dad was the town Sheriff and worked with her uncle, so ever since she had first arrived to Beacon Hills she had seen quite a lot of both Stilinski's. Not that she would ever complain, even as her crush had grown it had never really been a problem as Skye was especially good at lying.

Skye was soon distracted from her thoughts as loud yells were heard, the police coming into view after, spotting the three, no two, Scott had been quick and smart enough to scramble away before it was too late, teenagers a few yards ahead.

"Hang on, hang on…These little delinquents belong to me," the Sheriff's familiar voice said with a resigned sigh. Honestly it sounded like he wasn't all together that surprised, which seemed more than likely.

"Dad, how you're doing?" Stiles answered with a smirk. Skye watched as the Sheriff glanced at her before looking at his son.

"So, you're listening to all my phone calls?"

Stiles smiled shyly, "No! Not the boring ones…"

"So where is your usual partner in crime?"

"Other? What do you mean? Nope, it's just me and Skye here. Scott's home, he said he wanted to get a goodnight sleep before the first day of school tomorrow. There's just me…In the woods…With Skye…Alone…"

Skye was good at lying, Stiles? Not so much. It was obvious the Sheriff didn't buy it either as he looked around with flashlight in hand.

"Scott you're out there? Scott?" He received no answer and gave up. Taking Stiles by the neck and signaling Skye to follow him he started making his way back to the cruiser. "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called violation of privacy. Skye, your uncle is staying at the station, he staying up late tonight so don't expect him home."

Nodding her head in understanding she climbed into the cruiser and prepared herself for the ride back home.

It was only when Skye was tucked warm in her bed and had turned off the light that she realized she had lost her necklace in the woods. It must have fallen when she jumped on Stiles. Silently cursing angrily she punched the pillow in frustration before rolling around knowing it was far too late to go back and look for it.

"Skye!" were the first words she heard the following morning as she groaned and rolled over. Tucking her head under the pillow she tried to catch a few more minutes of precious sleep.

Her uncle's voice rang around the house a second time as he called her down again, this time noticeably louder. Knowing she should listen she kicked her covers off and waited for the cold air to wake her up a bit.

School was great and all that but getting up early sucked major time. First day back at school were always worse though. It wasn't like Skye had seeing her friends again to look forward to, as she had only one if she thought about it. But she didn't really mind as she actually enjoyed the loneliness. No one to tell you what to do or chatter your ear off about school nonsense. Who was she kidding, she hated it, but it wasn't like she made an effort to do anything about it either.

Her mind awake she swung her legs to a side and headed over to the bathroom across the hall, snoozing time over. Skye's hair was a mess, luckily nothing a good brush couldn't fix. She wasn't really a makeup person, the main reason being she had absolutely no clue how to use any of it and it wasn't like she could ask her uncle on tips and advice anyway.

Throwing on a pair of leggings and a zipper hoodie Skye grabbed her school bag and jumped down the steps, all done in less than ten minutes. Her uncle was waiting for her by the kitchen throwing her a bag with her lunch and handing her a muffin accompanied by a milkshake for breakfast before they both headed out.

Since Skye was still too young to drive she had to be taken everywhere, including school, and that meant eating in the car and arriving 20 minutes before the first bell rang. It wasn't the most comfortable routine at times but over the years she had grown somewhat accustomed to it.

Conversation was scare as her uncle drove and soon enough the familiar building of Beacon Hills High School came into view. Without saying a word she kissed her uncle goodbye before hopping off.

She was grateful her uncle didn't say anything either as she walked away, not really wanting to hear him mention her lack of social life. For someone who had never married and had kids he understood teenagers pretty well, or at least Skye.

Making her way towards one of the side entrances Skye munched on an apple she had found in her lunch bag, having finished the muffin, as she saw her only friend, Erica Reyes, perched on a bench her body hunched over, a book in hand as usual.

"What you reading this time Ricky?" she asked with enthusiasm, using a nickname Erica despised thoroughly, plumping down on the bench as well.

"Skyler," Erica answered with Skye's real name.

"Ew," Skye scrunched up her nose, pronouncing her disgust, "You know how much I hate being called that, it's horrendous."

"And Ricky isn't? I'm a girl not a guy." Erica added an eye roll to her statement.

Crossing her legs and pulling them up towards her body, Skye peeped over her friend's shoulder.

"What'ya reading?" she asked, again, taking another bite out of the apple.

"A book," was the response she got.

"I know that much," now it was Skye's turn to roll her eyes, "But what I want to know is what book is it?"

"The Catcher in the Rye."

"Again? How many times have you read that thing already? You know what, don't answer."

Erica continued with her read as Skype ate her apple. She honestly didn't know how the two of them ever became friends. They had nothing in common except maybe for the fact that they were both loners. Or that they both liked Stiles Stilinski, but Erica didn't know that, no one did.

Speaking of Stiles, Skye watched him now as he pulled over in his blue jeep and went to greet his friend Scott. They interacted a few words before Scott pulled up his shirt. Skye wondered what they were talking about as Stiles eyes widened in disbelief. Shifting in her seat she tried getting a glimpse of what was so alarmingly interesting. She had no luck.

As she pondered the bizarre reason as to why Scott would be showing Stiles his torso, Skye indulged in the possibility of them being gay, and not for the first time either. She certainly wouldn't be too surprised as those two were practically joined by the hip. In fact, if it wasn't because she knew for certain that Stiles was deeply and utterly in love with Lydia Martin, the most popular girl in the school, she might have thought it possible.

It would certainly explain the absence of a girlfriend over the years, because while Stiles tended to be a bit too energetic at times, he was a handsome boy with a great personality and Skye knew of a couple of girls who would give almost anything to be his girlfriend, including, of course, herself. But alas the was blind to anyone who wasn't Lydia, and had been since the third grade.

Lucky for her, Skye didn't mind too much observing from afar. That way no one got hurt.

She continued to watch Stiles as he aimlessly tried to catch the attention of the pretty strawberry blond as she breezed past him without a second look. It appeared Stiles would remain off her radar for yet another year, still it was cute to watch how he continued to try.

As the bell rang Skye scrambled to get to her first class, English, as she waved good-bye to Erica with a promise to sit next to her in the library during lunch. She walked into class and sat down towards the back, grabbing a seat next to the window, where she had the opportunity to gaze across the lawn and spot a girl sitting all alone on one of the benches. Wondering what she was doing and that she was going to be late, Skye took out her pencils and set them neatly in the top right corner.

Coincidentally Stiles sat in the row in front of her and Scott one to his right. Grinning Skye took out her notebook and picked up the syllabus that lay on the desk.

Feeling smug that she had read the majority of the books listed, the up-side of having nothing to do all summer and enjoy reading, she settled down and prepared to listen to the teacher.

"As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night," he began. Skye thought back to the pictures she had taken and to the gruesome sight of the girl's mangled body. She would certainly be examining them later on. "And I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with the various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I'm here to tell you that the police has a suspect," weird her uncle hadn't mentioned anything this morning, "which means you can give your full attention to the syllabus on your desk. Various students groaned as usual.

A knock was heard by the door and opened to reveal the principal followed by the girl Skye had seen sitting outside. She sported a shy look framed by dark hair.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." Skye inspected Allison as she chose a seat next to hers, behind Scott. The boy turned around and handed her a pen, a small smile tugging at his lips. Allison looked surprised as she mumbled a quick thanks before turning her gaze towards the front of the class. It didn't pass Skye's eyes the blush that crossed Allison's face or the content look on Scott's.

It crossed Skye's mind to tease either of them about their interaction but decided she would pass, no need to give the new girl a reason to dislike her.

After that the day seemed to drag on and soon enough the end of the school was upon Skye. Dragging her body over to her locker she was surprised to find the new girl, Allison, struggling with the lock, just next to where hers resided. She silently debated if she should help before letting out a quiet sigh.

"These lockers take time to get used to," she said as a form of introduction. "Here, you just have to give it an extra hard pull, like this." Skye demonstrated, pulling down hard. The lock clicked open.

"Thanks." Allison said, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"Your welcome. I'm Skye by the way," Skye held out her hand smiling as Allison shook it.

"I'm Allison."

"I know, you're in my English class. You liking Beacon Hills so far?" She didn't know why she was being so friendly, usually she would have stayed far from the new girl as she was bound to attract attention, and Skye didn't like attention.

"It seems..."Allison was interrupted as Lydia Martin marched towards them. See, attention.

"That jacket is totally killer. Where did you get it?" The strawberry blonde demanded.

Allison shot Skye a nervous look before responding. "My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco."

"And you are my new best friend." Lydia exclaimed as her boyfriend, Jackson Whittmore, the most rude, and good looking, asshole in the entire school, arrived and kissed Lydia. The couple had serious problems regarding PDA in Skye's opinion as she had been the subject to many of their heavy make-out sessions, being Lydia's neighbor and all. She really hated that her window mirrored hers.

"So this weekend there's a party…" Skye took this as her cue to leave but remained rooted to the spot as Allison had clutched onto her arm.

"A party?"

"Yeah, friday night, you should come."Jackson said eyeing Skye suspiciously. He probably didn't even know who the hell she was.

Seeing Allison waver, Skye decided to be nice yet again and intervene. "Didn't you tell me friday was family night?"

Allison shot her a grateful smile, "Yeah, it is. Sorry...But thanks for asking."

Jackson didn't seem entirely convinced. "You're sure? Everyone's going after the game."

Not everyone, only anyone who's anyone important is going Skye thought about saying, but kept her mouth shut tightly. She did not need the pair mad at her.

"You mean like football?" Allison made the mistake of asking. Miraculously Jackson only laughed at her comment, perks of being new and hot, Skye guessed.

"Football is a joke here. The sport is lacrosse. We won national championship last year."

"Because of the team captain!" Lydia butted in excitedly.

"We practice in a few minutes. If you and your friend don't have anything else to do…"

Skye adopted a horrified expression at that statement. Did Jackson just deliberately invite her to watch lacrosse practice? This had to be some kind of joke.

Sensing her discomfort it was Alison's turn to save Skye. "Well, we were just thinking about going to..."

"Perfect! You're both coming!" Lydia ended for her enthusiastically before walking off. Having no choice left but to follow Skye forced her locker shut thinking that this was a very bad idea as she heard the clicking of Lydia's heels hitting the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

If Skye had thought it was a bad idea before now she was positive. Not only had the strawberry blond queen dragged them out onto the field but she also expected them to cheer on her asshole of a boyfriend. Right, over her dead body.

On the bright side it hadn't gone pass Skye's eyes the smile Allison and Scott shared as they sat on the bleachers. Damn, first day at school and she already had an admirer. If only it was as easy to grab the attention of his twitchy best friend.

Looking around she spotted said person by the familiar short hair as he jumped up and down excitedly. Wow, he looked _good_ in the lacrosse uniform.

Skye watched on with interest as McCall took on the goalie's place on the field. Now she knew for a fact that that position was normally covered by Danny Mahealani, Jackson's best friend, so she had no idea how Scott was going to do seeing as he wasn't that good at lacrosse to begin with.

"Who is that?"asked Allison as she shifted her body to get a better look.

"Him?"questioned Lydia, seizing up Scott, "I'm not sure who he is...Why?"

"He's in our English class."

Skye was just about to intervene to tell him his name but was distracted by the sudden outcry of pain that Scott emitted. He had taken a ball to the head-hard-and she betted a huge black bruise would be there by the time practice ended.

Skye had no clue why lacrosse was such an important sport at Beacon Hills, not only did she not see the point of it-as it was practically hockey on air-but thought it quite aggressive.

Everyone was surprised and most certainly impressed when after being hit Scott played like a true professional during the remainder of try-outs, but no one was rendered more speechless than Skye, not even Lydia-who was fuming at the lack of attention on her boyfriend, all being directed to Scott-for she had been a witness to many of the practices that Stiles and Scott had taken over the summer, and terrible was a nice way to describe how those sessions had gone by.

Scott's ability had not only seemed to improve humongously since the last time skye had watched them outside Stiles house, but he was making saves that were near damn impossible. And no, she had not been spying on them, just casually driving by the neighbourhood, a couple of times...a day.

"He seems pretty good," Allison murmured as Scott stopped yet another ball from hitting the net.

Skye looked over at Allison in slight awe, "Yeah, he is."

The three girls continued to watch with interest as Jackson ran towards the goal post, a determined look etched on his face. Someone did not look happy at all the attention McCall was receiving.

As Scott stopped the ball yet again everyone stood up to applaud, including Lydia, as Jackson threw daggers at everything and everyone, but mostly at Scott. Seriously, Jackson needed to get a grip on himself and stop being such a cry baby, it was only a game.

In the background a chorus of 'He's my friend! He's my friend!' could be heard shouted enthusiastically as the owner jumped up and down with a look of pure glee. Why was it that everything that boy did, no matter how weird and awkward, just made her like him even more?

After practice ended Skye sent a message to her uncle stating she was going to study over at a friends house for the afternoon and that he needn't pick her up. Her uncle was so happy that she was having a social interaction with people her age outside of school that he happily agreed, insisting she could stay as long as she wanted within reason.

This only made her feel sad that she was lying to him and considered visiting Allison after she was done with her search to make good on what she said. She was however going to look for her necklace in the forest first, not a task she was particularly looking forward to.

The woods surrounding Beacon Hills scared her slightly. It was imperishable however that she found her necklace as soon as possible.

The piece of jewelry was very simple and maybe calling it a necklace was a bit of a stretch. It was only a key with a metal chain afterall. No, the key in itself wasn't why Skye was so anguished to find it. It was the room the key opened that had her worried.

See Skye loved to take pictures, not only take them but print them out as well, and she had to keep them all somewhere. That place was a secret room in her basement whose existence was only known to two people, Skye and her uncle. But she was the only one who had access to it.

Finding the key was important because it was the only way to enter the room. Of course she could just have someone make a replica using the keyhole if she was unlucky enough not to find it, but that would be too risky. The chance someone would see what was in there was too big. And Skye wasn't ready to risk it.

Snapping out of her thoughts she added Allison Argent to her contact list and sent a message asking if she could stop by later. Glad her thoughts weren't plagued by that stupid room anymore she continued her trek through the woods, ducking branches and jumping over tree stumps, all the why never taking her eyes off the ground.

She was relieved that she had introduced herself to Allison as the girl had proven to have quite a nice personality. This did not necessarily mean that she would be ditching Erica anytime soon. She was simply expanding her almost non-existent circle of friends. Lydia was not included in the expansion.

After walking around aimlessly for an hour with zero results, Skye decided to give up and return the next was doing just that when the thump of a body landing behind her caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Tensing her body she slowly twisted her body around, not knowing what to expect, only to be met face to chest with a leather jacket and a familiar brooding stare.

"Derek?" Skye shrieked in shock. What the fuck was he doing here? Didn't he leave Beacon Hills, without saying goodbye might she add, after the Hale family fire? Deciding that sounded too brash and rude she re-thought a way to express her thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"You dropped this," he said holding her key between his fingers, his stance firm and strong. The key appeared to be taunting her as it dangled in his grasp.

"Thanks," Skye mumbled snatching it from him quickly and rubbing the smug look right off his face, "but you didn't answer my question."

"I'm just passing by, and I thought I'd say hello to an old friend." That bastard, thinking he could lie to her so easily when he knew she could always detect when someone was lying, especially if it was directed to her.

"You're a terrible liar but I'll let it pass this one time." However mad she was it was good to see him again, an old friend back from wherever Derek had been.

When Skye had first arrived to Beacon Hills she had immediately tried to take pictures of anything she could, the forest being her most common visit. One day she had stumbled across a beautiful house, the Hale mansion. Outside had been three teenagers playing, Derek being one of them.

At first she had thought they were going to kick her out, screaming at her for intruding-it was a private property after all, but in reality they had invited her over to play with them. After that Skye returned a few times, not only to take pictures but to hang out with what were soon becoming her first friends at Beacon Hills.

"Well it was lovely seeing you again. Maybe we could hang out sometime, if you want that is…" Skye said suddenly nervous, Derek had changed so much and it had been so long since she had seen him, since the fire actually, and he looked all grown up now, more macho.

The sun was starting to go down and she didn't want to go over to Allison's too late but she waited impatiently for him to speak.

Derek took his time to answer as he debated his response, so long Skye was convinced her proposal was going to be nicely rejected, so when Derek attempted a smile and said 'yes' Skye was more than surprised.

"Alright, how does next week sound?"

"I'm kind of busy at the moment, so I'll let you know when I'm free."

"Okay," she said slowly, completely confused, "How?"

"You'll just know," and with that vague response he left, in the opposite direction of the town, disappearing quicker than he had appeared. Idiot.

School the next day was average except when Allison and Lydia came over to invite her to sit with them at try-outs. Skye was so surprised she said yes, yet again. And that's how she found herself watching the second lacrosse game of the year, in a row.

She watched with interest as Scott waved over at Allison. Something was definitely going on between them, and Skye was about to find out exactly what it was.

"So, what's going on with you and McCall?" She asked discreetly, checking out her nails in the process. Look casual, look casual, act casual, act casual.

"Scott? Oh...um...well...he...he kinda asked me out to Lydia's party tomorrow…"

"He did? Wow that's great, he's a good guy."

Allison gave her an incredulous look. "Just wow?"

"Did I not show enough enthusiasm on the word 'wow' because I'm happy for you, really I am. I'm just kinda new at this whole friendship thing and gossip, but I can cry tears of happiness if you give me a minute. It takes a while but once they start coming it seems like they'll never stop," She rambled with a nervous laugh. Great, now she'd done it. There's no way Allison wasn't freaked out about that. But it's not like it was Skye's fault she could cry on demand, some might even refer to it as a talent. It would be really useful in the acting world, maybe she could be an actress when she grew up or perhaps she should listen to what Allison was saying to her as that seemed more important at the moment.

"...What? No! It's just when Lydia found out she kind of spased out, completely freaking out, and I thought you might as well."

"Nah, I'm nothing like Lydia." Lydia was popular and sophisticated and Skye was just plain awkward and weird. "Wait if you're going to the party with Scott that means I have to go," she said with a groan. She knew that much about the girl code.

"Why?" Allison did not apparently.

"I can't let you go out on your first date all alone, you barely know the guy. What if you need a quick escape, huh? I mean Scott's a great kid, really he is, but you never know…"

"It's not my first date, but alright." And that was the end of their conversation.

The game began and Skye was struck again by how well Scott played as he performed a perfect backflip before scoring an amazing goal, everyone applauding him slightly dumfounded.

"McCall!" yelled Coach Finstock, "Get over here! What was that? This is a lacrosse field! What are you, trying out for the gymnastics team?!" Skye grinned at the Coach, he was always so sassy. That's why he was her favorite teacher.

Scott mumbled what appeared to be a 'no' before Coach started yelling again, it appeared he had lost his ability to speak at a normal volume, like so many times before.

"What the hell was that?"

This time Scott's voice was audible from where Skye sat. "I don't know...I was just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah, well you made the shot. And guess what...You're selected, buddy. You made first line."

As everyone applauded to this news, Skye didn't miss the worried look on Stiles face. What was that about? Shouldn't he be happy, Scott being his best friend and all.

"Urghhhh!" Skye screamed out in frustration for the fifth time. She had spent the last hour trying to pick out an outfit suitable for Lydia's party, a very difficult task taking into consideration her whole closet consisted of anything but dresses and skirts.

A knock on the door disturbed Skye as her uncle walked in, took in all the clothes lying around with a slightly fearful expression, and sat on her bed.

"You need any help?" He asked.

"No, it's okay," Skye said with a sigh as she flopped down on the bed, clearly not okay.

"Well you don't sound okay. And I know I'm a guy and have no clue about any of this," he pointed at the mayhem surrounding them, "but that doesn't mean I can't try. A first date is difficult and I know how long you've liked him, but calm down, if he really likes you, he won't care about what you're wearing."

"A date?"Skye said as she sat up, confused, " With whom?"

"Aren't you going on a date with Stiles?" Her uncle said, now the one who was confused.

"What? No! I'm not going on a date with Stiles. Why would you even think that?" She said bewildered.

"You're not? But I thought you liked him."

"Yeah, I do. I mean, no! How do you even know? It doesn't matter, I'm most definitely _not_ going on a date with Stiles, okay?" How did her uncle even know?

"Why not? Does he not like you? Because if he doesn't-"

"He doesn't know, okay! Besides, it's none of your business. Now, can we get back to the task at hand. I need to get ready for a party. My first party." She grumbled out the last part.

Her uncle shot her a look that clearly meant the conversation was not over and that they would continue to discuss it later. "Why don't you wear this" he said as he picked out a pair of light blue jeans hanging over the door, "with this?" he pulled out a coral jersey from the mountain of clothes. Skye looked the outfit over, it was bit too girly for her, but yet again she was going to Lydia Martin's party.

"That looks perfect, thanks," she said with a small smile tugging at her lips as she hugged her uncle tight. Who knew he could be of any help regarding what to wear.

Skye never really liked party's and this one was no different. People were dancing too close together for her liking and she was pretty sure the drinks had been spiked. The only positive thing was that she had spotted Scott upon arriving holding hands with a giggling Allison. It also meant that if Scott was here, then Stiles had to be not too far off.

She looked around some more until she found Lydia and Jackson heavily making out in the pools corner, like so many other couples. It disgusted her slightly how everyone seemed to make-out with strangers at parties. Did no one have an ounce of responsibility in them here?

Of course now she had to make sure Stiles stayed far away from that particular corner, if she didn't want his heart broken. And that's how she found herself, once again, looking out for Stiles feelings with him having no clue about it. God, having a crush sucked major time.

However she reconsidered saying anything to him, when she caught sight of Stiles hanging out with some boys from their year, appearing to be having fun. With any luck he would remain distracted enough throughout the evening. He also looked considerably more happy than he had earlier on.

Skye then resorted to look for Allison and was thrilled to see her dancing with Scott, a smile graced on her pale face. Thinking she wasn't need, she headed over to the pool area and watched the people around her, staying close to the wall.

Over all the party seemed to be turning out okay, Skye even liked the song that was playing. However she was wrong, as barely ten minutes had passed when Allison sent her a text message:

 **Allison: Left the party, sorry. Friend of yours picked me up.**

 **Skye: What happened? And what friend?!**

 **Allison: Scott and I were going 2 kiss & he freaked out. He say's he's called Derek. **

What the fuck? Derek? What was he even doing at a high school party? And why was he picking up Allison? How did he even know who she was?

 **Skye: Are you sure? Sorry bout Scott btw.**

 **Allison: 100% See u at school 2morrow.**

And that was the end of their conversation leaving Skye more confused than ever and wondering what Derek Hale could possibly be doing at a High School party.

The following day Allison spent the whole day biting Skye's ear off, complaining about Scott. It was utterly annoying and if it wasn't because Skye felt bad for her she probably would have ditched her friend by now.

The school day dragged on slowly and it wasn't until the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, that Allison finally spoke to Scott.

Skye was happy for them but didn't want to wait around and hear their conversation, so she made her way over to Allison's dad's car. The Argents had invited her and Lydia to dinner, to meet their daughter's new friends. Sadly Lydia was unavailable so it was just her going.

Allison's dad, who insisted she call him Chris, honked once for his daughter to hurry up just as she was about to kiss Scott. Skye smirked at the timing. Well at least it looked as those two had figured things out.

Dinner with the Argents went okay. Skye didn't have any past experiences to compare to, but except for the excessive questioning, things went smoothly. All things considering, the worst part had been when Allison's mother, Victoria-a very scary women with stunningly blue eyes, had asked about her love life, wondering if there was anyone special.

Skye had choked on the piece of bread she had been digesting at the time, stuttering a no that wasn't convincing even to her ears. Of course Allison had wanted to know all the details afterwards, and it was only with a promise that she would tell her the following day at school that Skye had managed to shake off her questions.

She, however, had no intention of doing so or anything of the likes. She would just try to distract Allison enough so that she would forget about it eventually. Or at least that's what she liked to hope.

Things went considerably fine, as Allison only had time to subject her to a small questioning before Lydia arrived, and even she knew that Lydia was probably the last person Skye would want knowing about her crush. If only she knew that it was so much more than a simple, innocent crush.

The lacrosse team had practice after school again, and Skye was forced to attend with Lydia and Allison. Practice was average, Coach yelling at Scott included. Skye didn't pay much attention though as she was busy working on her homework. She even missed Jackson's shoulder injury. In fact, she didn't lift her head from her math book until the urge to use the bathroom became too strong to bear.

Mumbling out where she was heading to to the girls she made her way away from the stands and towards the school building.

The water felt cold on her hands as she shook them, trying to dry them off quicker. Satisfied with her work she left the bathroom only to be interrupted by Scott's loud voice screaming:

"Get away from me!"

Curious and scared at the same time from his tone, it had an animalistic ring to it,edged with slight panic. Skye changed her path and headed towards the boys locker room, where the noise of a fire extinguisher going off could be heard. What if Scott had caught on fire and was telling someone to stay away, so as not to get hurt, and that person was using the extinguisher? There was a thump followed by a relieved sigh.

What the heck was going on in there? Was Scott in trouble? Was he hurt? Was Stiles with him?

Reaching the doorknob she made to open the door when Scott's voice stopped her.

"Stiles-What happened?" His voice sound scared.

There was a brief silence before-

"You tried to kill me. It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

None of this made any sense to Skye, but the mention of Scott trying to kill Stiles disturbed her. They were best friends, so why would they try to kill each other? Unless they were talking in code. But why would they do that if no one was around to hear them. Except for her. But they couldn't know she was here, right? Retracking her hand from where it had been on the doorknob she took a precautionary step back, just in case.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed."

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game."

How could Stiles, the Sheriff's son, talk so casually about death? Never mind he was trying to prevent it, or at least it sounded like he was, from where Skye was.

"I'm first line."

"Not anymore."

The conversation appeared to have ended and Skye took this as her cue to leave before either of the boys noticed her standing outside, eavesdropping.

What she had overheard had left her very confused, not to mention alarmed, but one thing was clear; there was no way she was missing the game on Friday. Because it looked like things would be _very_ interesting.

She made it back to the bleachers all right and had to fight off the troubled expression least Allison find out. Skye didn't think anyone would like to know that the boy they liked was apparently trying not to kill someone. Cause you know, everyone has that problem.


End file.
